he's dreaming
by SachiMalff
Summary: 'sehun-ah, berapa lama lagi kita akan bersama, jangan menghitungnya. karena aku yakin waktu tak pantas mengukur betapa jauh aku mencintaimu dan betapa dalam kau mencintaiku. maka dari itu sehun-ah, jangan menghitungnya, namun lewati dengan sepenuh hati karena kau akan selalu bersama lu han, makhluk paling menawan sejagad raya milky weeeeyyy' [hunhan - manxman - oneshot - angst]


In visions of the dark night

I have dreamed of joy departed;

But a waking dream of life and light

Hath left me broken-hearted

(A Dream, a poem by Edgar Allan Poe)

* * *

author : sachimalff

warning : manxman, typos, angssssssstttttt, major death character (ops!), lapslock.

disclaimer : god and themselves

pairing : oh sehun - lu han

background music : lyn - want to be free

* * *

saat satu bunga _snowdrop_ mekar untuk pertama kalinya di tahun ini, sehun kehilangan pegangan dan asanya. ia merasa bahwa ini adalah mimpi buruk, mimpi paling buruk yang ia alami.

bahwa untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, ia membenci tumpukan salju yang kemudian berwarna merah pekat.

.

sinar mentari yang masuk menerobos lewat jendela kamar membuatnya tak nyaman. dua kelopak matanya tertutup rapat dan alis tebalnya mengerut sempurna.

reflek, ia berkata;

"han, tirainya."

embun pagi mungkin menguap terlalu cepat dan rapat hingga ia bisa merasakan sesak dan dinginnya meraja di dalam paru-paru dan di antara tulang-belulangnya.

sehun menggigit bibirnya, berharap ada sebuah jawaban dari arah dapur, kamar mandi atau langit-langit.

sehun menggigit bibirnya, berharap bahwa ia bisa tidur lagi hingga ia bisa bermimpi.

dan sehun bersumpah, dalam pejaman matanya, di dalam keheningan dan warna hitam yang sepertinya tiada berujung itu, ia mendengar suara tawa dan derap langkah kaki hingga sehun tersenyum setelah mendengar suara tarikan tirai; dan ketiadaan sempurna akhirnya membuatnya lelap kembali.

.

saat satu bunga _snowdrop_ mekar untuk pertama kalinya di tahun ini, sehun kehilangan pegangan dan asanya. ia merasa bahwa ini adalah mimpi buruk, mimpi paling buruk yang ia alami.

bahwa untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, ia benci melihat _nya_ diam tak bergerak.

.

hal yang sehun tak sukai ada banyak, dan mungkin tak terhitung jumlahnya. namun hal yang ia sukai hanya ada dua; eksistensi lu han dan kopi di pagi hari. dua hal itu telah menjadi keseharian baginya, dan tanpa salah satu darinya, ia takkan berfungsi dengan baik.

langkah kakinya terasa berat, namun ia merasa agak ringan karena hari ini hari minggu, yang artinya ia tak harus pergi keluar atau bertemu dengan orang-orang. bukannya ia antisosial, namun ia hanya muak jika teman-teman atau rekan kerjanya selalu bertanya tentang keadaan atau perasaannya setiap harinya.

seolah tiap mereka bertanya, saat itulah mereka merobohkan satu bata yang ingin sehun letakkan untuk membuat benteng pertahanan bernama kekuatan.

kopi favorit sehun adalah kopi hitam yang rasanya sungguh pahit. ("bukankah mengerikan betapa kau menyukai kopi pahit padahal kehidupan saja sudah begitu pahit? bagaimana kau menelannya dengan tenang?" sehun mengingat lu han pernah mengatakannya pada suatu pagi di mana mimpi dan kenyataan terpaut oleh kebahagiaan hakiki.)

baru saja ia hendak menuju ke konter dapur di mana mesin pembuat kopinya berada, ia baru ingat bahwa mesin pemberian dari jongin tersebut telah rusak.

menghela napas lelah, ia terpaksa harus memasak air sendiri dengan ketel berwarna biru (karena dulu, dulu sekali saat mimpi dan kenyataannya terpaut oleh kebahagiaan hakiki, lu han pernah membeli ketel tersebut hanya karena ia suka warna biru muda.)

menunggu airnya mendidih, ia langsung bergerak untuk mengambil mug bergambar rusa (karena rusa adalah hewan favorit lu han, tentu saja) dan bubuk kopi hitam di konter atas.

beberapa menit ia lewati untuk merenung, memikirkan berapa lama waktu untuk membuat air tersebut mendidih, atau memikirkan berapa lama waktu untuknya terbiasa akan hal-hal seperti ini. seperti...

bunyi nyaring telepon rumah mengagetkannya, membawa kesadarannya kembali dan sehun membawa kakinya untuk berjalan ke ruang tengah, tepat di mana telepon tersebut ia letakkan.

"halo?"

"halo, tuan oh sehun?"

sehun mengernyit sesaat setelah ia mengenali suara di seberang telepon. dan jujur saja, ia tak suka pagi-pagi seperti ini harus ditelepon oleh orang sepertinya.

"dokter kim," jawabnya simpel, berusaha menyembunyikan ketidaksukaan dalam nada suaranya.

sehun bisa mendengar suara kertas yang terbolak-balik di ujung telepon dan beberapa saat kemudian, orang yang ia panggil dengan sebutan dokter kim tersebut berdehem sebelum kembali berkata;

"maaf mengganggumu pagi-pagi begini, tapi saya hanya ingin memastikan apakah anda bersedia untuk datang ke tempat saya hari ini pukul sepuluh? saya tahu ini mendadak, namun demi prosedur dan demi kese-"

"dokter kim..."

jeda.

"...ya, tuan oh?"

sehun yakin bahwa ia tak apa-apa.

"saya sudah sembuh, jangan khawatir."

dengan itu, ia mengembalikan gagang teleponnya kembali ke tempat semula. ia menggigit bibirnya pelan, merenungi kata-katanya barusan namun sedetik kemudian telinganya mendengar ketel yang berbunyi nyaring membelah udara sepi.

dan sehun berteriak tanpa sadar;

"han, ketelnya!"

uap panas dan kepulannya mungkin sampai ke kedua lubang hidung atau paru-parunya, karena sedetik kemudian ia merasa begitu sesak, sesak, sesak dan sakit hingga ia harus berpegangan pada rak buku di samping kanannya.

dan sesudahnya, hanya keheningan yang mengikuti bersamaan dengan suara nyaring ketel di dapur yang dibiarkan begitu saja.

.

saat satu bunga _snowdrop_ mekar untuk pertama kalinya di tahun ini, sehun kehilangan pegangan dan asanya. ia merasa bahwa ini adalah mimpi buruk, mimpi paling buruk yang ia alami.

bahwa untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, ia membenci suara decit mobil dan tangannya yang terasa hampa.

.

sehun ingin kembali ke masa di mana ia masih kanak-kanak, karena pada saat itu ia tahu bahwa hidup di dalam mimpi adalah sebuah pilihan yang _memungkinkan_ dan hidup di alam mimpi bukanlah suatu kejahatan.

bukanlah suatu kebodohan. bukanlah sesuatu yang orang lain katakan sebagai eskapisme. bukanlah sesuatu yang orang lain katakan sebagai tindakan pengecut. bukanlah sesuatu yang orang lain katakan sebagai kelainan jiwa.

sehun merasa bahwa kehangatan sebuah pelukan dan genggaman tangan yang telah hilang, kini kembali padanya pada rengkuhan hitam kelam dan keheningan hakiki yang ia dapatkan dari mimpi sepi.

maka sehun lebih memilih untuk tidur, tidur, ketika semua orang lebih memilih untuk pergi keluar dan menikmati masa musim semi yang indah dan nyaman, sehun memilih untuk lelap.

mungkin sejenak, mungkin juga selamanya.

di dalam mimpinya, musim semi adalah musim di mana ia mendengar lagi denting tawa yang ia rindukan; menggenggam lagi tangan yang pernah lolos dari lindungannya; dan memeluk sosok yang pernah pergi dari kehidupannya.

sinar mentari yang masuk menerobos lewat jendela kamar membuatnya tak nyaman. dua kelopak matanya tertutup rapat dan alis tebalnya mengerut sempurna.

reflek, ia berkata;

"han, tirainya."

ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa dan detik selanjutnya ia mendengar suara pintu kamarnya terbuka pelan.

"bangun, _dummie_."

sehun mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat nyata seakan ini bukan lagi ilusi, dan detik selanjutnya ia merasakan selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya tersibak kasar, membuatnya menggeram kesal. seingatnya, waktu ia tertidur tadi hari ini adalah hari pertama di musim semi, namun kali ini ia terbangun seakan cuacanya mengalahkan hari paling dingin di musim salju.

ia memaksakan kelopak matanya untuk terbuka walau sinar mentari yang lemah membuatnya enggan.

"bukankah hari ini kita akan pergi ke tempat kyungsoo? dia sudah membuatkan kue jahe untuk kita. dan kita akan merayakan natal di sana bersama dengan baekhyun, chanyeol, jongdae dan minnie."

sehun terkesiap, dan matanya terbuka sempurna ketika ia mendengar kalimat yang sepertinya tak asing baginya.

ia membulatkan matanya sambil menegakkan duduknya hingga ia kini duduk dengan tegap di atas kasurmya.

matanya yang nyalang menyusuri kamar tersebut, mencoba mencari sumber suara yang baru saja mengiluminasi kewarasannya.

"lu..."

ada keheningan yang mencekam ketika ia mengharap sebuah jawaban, atau setidaknya suara, yang bisa membuat jantungnya berhenti berdebar karena takut.

"hmm...?"

sebuah suara tersebut datangnya dari depan sana, dan ketika sehun menyipitkan pandangannya, ia berhasil menangkap sebuah siluet seseorang yang sedang berdiri tepat di ambang pintu, bersandar sambil menghadap sehun dengan tangan yang dilipat di depan dada.

"jangan pergi."

sehun mengatakannya dengan suara lirih, hampir tak bisa di dengar. dan dari nadanya ia bisa mendengar betapa letih dan takut dirinya sendiri. betapa dalam kata-katanya ia mencoba memohon dan meminta seperti hamba pesakitan yang meminta pada tuhannya.

lalu ia mendengar sebuah tawa, tawa yang ingin ia rengkuh hingga ia bisa mendengarnya kembali ribuan kali tanpa ia harus menelan pil-pil halusinasi.

"jangan malas, sehunnie. kita sudah berjanji pada jongin dan kyungsoo bahwa kita akan merayakan natal bersama! sekarang bangkit dari kasurmu dan mandilah. karena setelah ini kita akan pergi dan mampir sebentar ke toko bunga."

sehun menangis, menangis dalam tidurnya.

karena satu bagian dari dirinya tahu betapa ia tak bisa memutar masa lalu. pun ia tak bisa mengulang satu halpun dalam mimpinya yang fana.

.

saat satu bunga _snowdrop_ mekar untuk pertama kalinya di tahun ini, sehun kehilangan pegangan dan asanya. ia merasa bahwa ini adalah mimpi buruk, mimpi paling buruk yang ia alami.

bahwa untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, ia membenci buket bunga mawar di tangan kanannya yang biasanya ia gunakan untuk menggenggam sebuah tangan yang lain.

.

sehun bangun dengan aroma musim semi yang menghangatkan tubuhnya sekaligus memberatkan hatinya. ia bangun dengan lampu kamar yang menerangi seisi kamar dan jarum jam yang menunjukkam pukul delapan malam.

tanpa sadar, ia menghabiskan separuh harinya dalam mimpi.

namun tak apa, sehun baik-baik saja karena ia tahu bahwa di dalam dunia mimpi takkan ada yang bisa menyakitinya.

takkan ada yang bisa mengambil apa yang jadi miliknya.

setelah kesadarannya pulih sempurna, hal pertama yang tertangkap oleh indera penglihatannya adalah kumpulan _post-it-note_ yang tertempel di bagian kiri dinding kamarnya.

hatinya menghangat bersama musim semi ketika ia melihat kumpulan warna-warninya, dan tanpa sadar, sehun tersenyum.

ia sudah lupa bagaimana caranya tersenyum dan anehnya, otot di wajahnya tak tereasa kaku ketika ia tersenyum barusan.

ia membawa tubuhnya untuk turun dari tempat tidur, dan melangkahkan kakinya hingga kini ia berdiri tepat di depan kumpoulan _post-it-note_ warna-warni tersebut.

ada beberapa warna yang tertempel di sana, namun kebanyakan adalah warna biru langit. (hanya karena lu han menyukai warna tersebut.)

bisa di pastikan warna putih adalah milik sehun, dan selebihnya (biru langit, biru gelap, merah, ,erah muda, oranye, kuning, hijau tua, hijau limun, cokelat, abu-abu, dan ungu) adalah milik lu han.

jemarinya tanpa sadar bergerak pelan membelai tempelan kertas-kertas mini tersebut, dan satu senyum lemah tercipta di bibirnya.

 _'jadwal mencuci pakaian:_

 _senin - jumat : sehun_

 _sabtu : lu han_

 _minggu : laundry'_

sehun tertawa ketika membacanya, karena di sebelah tulisan 'senin - jumat' awalnya tertulis nama lu han dan setelah tulisan hari 'sabtu' tertulis nama sehun, namun lu han (dengan liciknya) langsung mencoret-coret nama mereka berdua dan mengganti urutannya.

 _'sarapan ada di microwave, maaf aku harus pergi pagi-pagi. bos mengamuk karena ada tugas yang belum selesai di edit. love u!_

 _ps : dagingnya agak asin :p'_

tulisan tangan lu han yang selalu rapi namun hampir tak bisa terbaca (mungkin karena saat menulisnya ia sedang tergesa-gesa) itu membuat sehun rindu, hingga napasnya terasa sesak sampai ia harus meraba tulisan itu berkali-kali agar ia tak lupa, agar ingatannya akan segala sesuatu tak lekas pudar.

 _'pergi ke supermarket sebentar... ketika aku pulang, kuharap celana dalam dan kaus kaki warna biru milikmu di kolong kasur telah kausingkirkan =_= ,'_

 _'kyungie menculikkuuuuu! katanya dia mual-mual. kupikir dia hamilllllll! O_O will be back at noon, baby! love ya! chuuu"_

sehun tertawa tanpa sadar melihat ada banyak gambar tanda cinta di belakang kata _'chuu'_ dan pikirannya bisa membayangkan wajah lu han ketika ia memperagakan kata _'chuuu'_ tersebut.

ketika mata sehun menangkap kumpulan _post-it-note_ yang berada di tengah-tengah, pikirannya melayang pada sebuah hari di musim gugur.

kala itu, ia ingat sekali bahwa lu han sedang marah padanya karena sehun lupa hari peringatan kematian hamster lu han yang ia beri nama _'hunnie'_.

 _'masih marah?'_ adalah tulisan sehun, tentu saja dengan _post-it-note_ berwarna putih polos.

tepat di bawahnya adalah post-it-note milik lu han yang berwarna kuning mencolok dengan tulisan;

 _'ofc!'_

di bawah kertas kuning tersebut adalah kertas tempel berwarna putih khas sehun dengan jawaban;

 _'awww , aku jadi sedih'_

lagi, di bawahnya lu han menjawab dengan kertas warna hijau.

 _'masa bodo'_

kemudian jari jemari sehun menelusuri bawahnya lagi, tepat di mana ia menuliskan kalimat, _'forgive me, sugar?'_

yang akhirnya di jawab lu han dengan, _'kiss me first?'_

sehun ingat, sangat ingat seolah hal itu baru terjadi kemarin, bahwa setelahnya, mereka berakhir dengan menonton larva di ruang depan dengan semangkok besar es krim cokelat dan selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuh mereka.

seakan ingatan-ingatan itu tumbuh dan dikenang di sela-sela tidur malamnya, sehun merasa bahwa semua hal di sekitarnya masih meneriakkan nama lu han.

lu han.

lu han.

lu han.

dan malam itu, ia kembali lelap oleh ketiadaan, dengan sapaan tawa merdu dan suara yang begitu familiar yang menyenandungkan namanya dengan fasih.

.

sehun tertarik dari dunia mimpi oleh suara telepon yang berdering nyaring di bawah bantalnya.

dan itu adalah dari jongin.

"sehun..."

"aku baik-baik saja, jika itu alasanmu meneleponku."

sehun mendengar suara helaan napas, namun ia tak peduli lagi. ia bahkan tak susah-susah menegakkan tubuhnya atau duduk tegap. sebaliknya, ia malah semakin meringsut ke dalam selimut seolah merajuk pada mimpi untuk membuatnya lelap kembali.

"sehun, kau mungkin bisa membohongi dirimu sendiri bahkan dokter kim, tapi kau tak bisa membohongiku dan kau tak bisa membohongi kenyataan."

biasanya, sehun akan berteriak pada jongin dan mengatakan padanya untuk mengurusi urusannya sendiri, atau ia akan menyumpah padanya dan berteriak bahwa ia tak gila dan tak butuh ceramah darinya, namun hari ini berbeda.

tak ada jawaban atau teriakan yang keluar dari mulutnya, melainkan isak tangis yang terdengar begitu lemah, begitu letih, begitu menyakitkan hati.

mungkin, mungkin saja, sehun juga tahu bahwa apa yang jongin katakan adalah kebenaran.

mungkin, sehun juga sadar bahwa ia sesungguhnya telah lelah.

mungkin, sehun tahu bahwa ia lelah membohongi dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tak apa-apa.

mungkin, sehun tahu bahwa tak baik baginya lama-lama berbohong pada kenyataan di depan matanya sendiri.

ia memutuskan sambungan tekepon dari jongin semenit setelah ia puas menangis.

dan ketika malam menjelang, tanpa memedulikan bahwa hujan kembali menyapa bumi dan ia sadar benar bahwa jendela kamarnya belum tertutup dan takkan ada orang yang menutupnya, ia meringkuk di dalam selimutnya, memandangi tulisan-tulisan yang menyimpan kenangan lu han.

angin malam menyibak tulisan-tulisan tersebut, seolah melambai pada sehun dan berkata bahwa, _'tak apa, kau akan baik-baik saja.'_

angin malam yang sepi, yang menelan rintih perih dalam hati sehun membawa serta satu _post-it-note_ berwarna merah muda melayang terbang hingga jatuh ke lantai.

sehun mengikuti arahnya, ketika tangannya terjulur untuk memungutnya, ia merasa dafahnya berdesir pelan.

sebuah catatan merah muda, yang dulu dan (mungkin) sekarang juga ingin lu han coba sampaikan padanya.

 _'sehun-ah, berapa lama lagi kita akan bersama, jangan menghitungnya. karena aku yakin waktu tak pantas mengukur betapa jauh aku mencintaimu dan betapa dalam kau mencintaiku. maka dari itu sehun-ah, jangan menghitungnya, namun lewati dengan sepenuh hati karena kau akan selalu bersama lu han, makhluk paling menawan sejagad raya milky weeeeeyyy! 3'_

malam itu, sehun tertidur tanpa bermimpi.

namun malam itu, ia merasa (benar-benar merasa, sangat nyata tepat di kulitnya) sebuah genggaman yang nampak nihil namun sekaligus begitu menghangatkan.

dan untuk pertama kalinya, sehun tertidur dengan sebuah senyum, tepat di mana ia menyanding sebuah _post-it-note_ berwarna merah muda.

.

pada suatu hari di sebuah musim dingin di malam natal, sehun menggenggam tangan lu han, kekasihnya.

mereka berjalan beriringan, saling menggenggam dan dua bibir mereka merekah membentuk senyum bahagia. di sekeliling mereka, aroma natal merembes melewati kulit hingga menyentuh ke dasar jiwa, mengabarkan satu halo dan hey yang ramah nan hangat.

pada suatu hari di sebuah musim dingin di antara jalan menuju ke rumah jongin dan kyungsoo, tepat di mana beberapa teman mereka tengah menunggu, sehun dan lu han memutuskan untuk membeli sebuket bunga mawar.

lu han yang amat bersemangat melonjak-lonjak kegirangan sambul menunjuk sebuah toko kue beras di seberang jalan bahkan sebelum lelaki di belakang konter selesai mengemas buket bunga pesanannya.

pada suatu waktu, sehun pernah bilang pada lu han untuk menunggunya.

pada suatu waktu, lu han mengabaikannya.

pada suatu waktu, lu han keluar dari toko _florist_ tanpa sehun sambil melambaikan tangannya dan berkata bahwa ia hanya akan membeli beberapa kue beras selama sepuluh menit.

pada suatu waktu, sebuah mobil melintas tepat saat lu han menyeberang jalan.

pada suatu waktu, sehun menoleh seketika setelah lelaki di belakang konter menyerahkan buket bunga bersamaan dengan suara decit mobil dan suara klakson berlomba dengan sebuah teriakan yang sangat familiar.

pada suatu waktu, sehun berlari keluar dari toko _florist_ seakan ia berlari untuk hidupnya.

pada suatu waktu, yang sehun lihat adalah tubuh lu han yang tergeletak di atas putihnya salju yang tercampur dengan merah darah.

pada suatu waktu, lu han, kekasihnya, hidupnya, jiwa dan cintanya, yang berjanji hanya akan pergi selama sepuluh menit, meninggalkannya sendiri melewati puluhan tahun di bumi.

pada suat waktu saat satu bunga _snowdrop_ mekar untuk pertama kalinya di tahun ini, sehun kehilangan lu han.

.

.

.

 _end_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _a/n : masih dalam hiatus mode, namun ff ini pengecualian. written specially for my angel, hazelineftw. ff will be edited and formatted later._


End file.
